The Truth
by Violetdarkmist
Summary: Sakura discovers something aboout herself, about the past, about what holds in the present and who is this guy in her dreams that seems to know her so well
1. Chapter 1

**The truth**

** Sakura and Sasuke**

"The blood . . . . . . blood all over. I ran into the soundless streets of konaha village to search for help, while trying to clear the blood off my hands. . . . .her blood. The blood of my mother, her red liquid on my cold hands. How could I let this happen, let my thirst take control . . . . . .the thirst of warm fresh blood dripping down from her finger was to irresistible. I couldn't handle it, I was dieing inside, the thirst was overwhelming. I need to sink my fang into her neck, to consume it all every last drop of blood in her body. But luckily I stopped when I realized what I was doing, I released her neck and watch her slowly fall to the ground. I was to stunned to do anything. Still in my violet gown, now ruined with red drops of blood coming down my inner blouse, I ran for help. Knowing that she's lying on the cold floor in her own puddle of blood, just waiting for me to save her, before its. . . . ."

(Ring, ring)

I was about to finish my last paragraph for the day until the bell rung, and everyone zoomed out of the class leaving me in the room alone. Yup me Sakura Haruno, a 17 year old teen living in a old rusty town called konaha . And now leaving English class. . . .mainly leaving high school in two more months. "Sakura", I heard my teacher call me, I turned around to face him, to see what he wanted. He has grayish hair but not like the ones people have of old age. He just had it. And there was this mask he has over his bottom face, and a eyes patch. I don't know why he has it, everyone saw his face once. And I can tell you he is one good looking teacher.

"Yes?", I said trying not to sound annoyed, he always does this after class. Talk to me for about 15 to 20 minutes and then I'm late for my next class. He right eyebrow rouse, " Sakura your writings very impressive, and deep, I would give you an A+ on that. . . .(at once he say A+ I felt overjoyed with accomplishment , until) . . . .but I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a D-". he said as he placed his hands on his desk, looking proud of himself . . . .stupid bastard.

I was stunned but also mad as heck, I mean me a D- no way in hell could I receive THAT grade. "Mr. Hatake . . how could. . . .how could I, me receive a D - on the assignment. I did every thing right, I . . .I followed each step precisely as it was written", raising my voice a little with my hand into a fist about ready to s a punch anything. I felt betrayed that he would give me a D - after all I did, how hard I worked on this. . . . And yet he gives me a D -. he was seriously gunna get it now.

Then I heard a loud smack of hands "Sakura I can change it . . . ." _Well then change it already you stupid bastard _I thought _. _My anger was about to blow if he didn't hurry up, .. . . . . "you only have to make your master piece of a story within 10 pages ok not 25 pages. That means taking out some non important detail and try to make it ten pages .Make it more interesting, cause half of your class mate look rather uninterested in your topic of chose.. and I guess I would have agreed " .It ok I guess, shortening it wouldn't be that bad, but after he just insulted my topic chose I was upset. It might not be a direct insult like 'that the most ridiculous topic to pick, or the story you wrote was a wastes of perishes paper, ' something like that .But it was still degrading to have your sensei say that. Man the only thing that degrading it those porno books he reads behind his desk in class.

As I was about to walk through the door Kakashi spoke, "Oh and Sakura I think you should keep this a more _REAL_, like of _this _time period". I was about to say something until he beat me to it, "Now hurry up to class".

Right now I was frustrated. I had no idea where I was going . _What the hell, my stories are real, ok the setting might be a few years back but . . .everything I wrote was real. . . .well at let to me_ .

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings', until I felt a great impacted on my body. Then I realized I was on the ground.

"Ouch", I yelped. W_hat the hell was that_

"Sorry I didn't see you, are you alright", came this rich voice.. a very familiar voice. I looked up and saw a god like creature. This boy look like he was about my age maybe a year or two older. He had dark hair that look oddly like a chickens butt, a lean body and the most beautiful face I ever seen. And his skin was pale, paler then mines. His eyes to seem to be my favorite part about his being. To me they hint of a little danger, hell his whole self being mainly scream 'i am dangerous, don'tmess with me'. But when spoke he sound different from is appearance.

I didn't know what to say so I kept on staring like an idiot, maybe even drooling. I don't know what but when I looked into his eyes, he's deep night blue or black eyes I thought I knew him from somewhere. Like from a dream I had. I felt some kind of connection with him and to me it looked like he felt it to.

It felt like hour that we spent looking at each other, just waiting for one of us to say something.

_Damn_"Yea yea, um it ok . . . .it not like I broke a leg or something", I rowed out. "So you new here" I asked while walking with him down the hall way. I pretty much didn't care about class now.

"No I ….been here before, but that was along time ago", he answer. He charming/crocked smiled at me which made me want to blush. "Your backpacks opened um let me get that", he stood behind me not foot apart from my body. As he was zipping up my backpack (which he was very slow on) i felt him lean closer to me and breathing in my scent i, while I was doing the same. Then i felt his arm encircled around my waist. _when did he take my backpack off...._ It was safe when he did that but it was wrong. I don't even know him, not even his name.

"Hey watch it man", I spitted out, stuttering a little. Pulling away from his muscular grip. I turn, but I wished I haven't. The only thing I saw were these dark rich eyes staring intensely at me, through me, pulling me into them. Drawing me closer.

Then everything went dark.

-------------

Oh my gosh what have you done with my Sakrua you.. you (insert insult here), ……o_____O

**Teehee**

**Plz **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok hey people there's going to be parts were we go into Sakura dreams so yea**_

_**(**__thought or dream_**)**

**OH AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO BECAUSE IF I DID ITACHI WOULD BE SITLL ALIVE....**

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

I peered one eye open to see what was around me, better yet where I was. My unfocused vision was just making matters worse, so I decided to keep my eyes closed. _What happen. . . ugh this is a day that gone bad to worst, and that boy he looked so familiar like I knew somewhere. This is to confusing_.

I started thinking about the dream I had before. . . .somehow that boy reminds me of it. Before I knew it I had fallen back to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Everywhere was beautiful; the decoration of flowers of various kinds surrounding the room, the chandelier of crystals or some sort of jewel gleaming of the lights made the room even more spectacular. Then the most peaceful music ever came to my ears, I follow the wonderful music to a different room a more darker room._

"_Your awake" a strong chocolate voice spoke. I would say I was frightened _

"_I'm sorry…..but I know you", I asked almost a whisper that probably he could not have heard, but he did. _

"_Sakura, are you alright". I raise my head to him and collided my eyes with him . He looked as young as 18 pale skin that gleam from the moon light, he wore a suit color of black, and has most handsomest face ever. He was a god in my eyes. Completely flawless ._

"_yes?… sorry I didn't heard you " , I simply said. And before I knew it he was behind me, his heating breath tickled the back of my neck. Then he circled his arms around my waist. In a slow hushed voice he said "Are. You. Alright", the scent of his breath, was sweet, and strong, that dazzled me._

_This was to real, I felt every muscle, smelt every scent, every…..touch. _

_Then he turned me around "Your still in that dress, it time for you to change out of those rages don't you think". He walked me to the nearest mirror to look at myself._

"_But you do look beautiful in it" . he smirked_

_I haven't even notice until now that I was wearing a dress. This dress was just beautiful; it was white as snow, with flowers design on. It was a armless dress, there was green veins on the top that formed a heart right in the center of my navel. And little glitter that looks like diamonds shining from all around…..it was truly amazing. I couldn't understand how he could say this dress were drags._

"_When did I wear this", I asked very low. _

_He looked at me puzzled, but smirked "Don't you remember, I took you to the formal party, but you fell asleep", his scent hit me like a thousands bricks. Making me forget where I was and who I was, my legs threaten to give out. I started to lean into his toned body for the comforted, warmth, and also to stable myself. But I got the complete opposite. His body was so ice cold that it send shivers through my body, shaking from the shock. He frowned and tighten his grip on my waist ._

"_Ugh", I let out finally feeling the pain, and I guess he knew so he released me._

_Suddenly the aura changed, it shifted then he stiffened behind me._

"_Sakura -he paused gaining air- I need you to run"._

"_What" I asked a little confused. Tilting my head to get a better look at him, to see his gorgeous eyes but were blocked away by he hair._

" _I want you to run and hide....now go", he yelled. _

_And with that I did, through door after door I ran. Confusion ran through me but after a roar, My heart was pumping with unstoppable speed, I panicked sweat seeped down my face. The cold air rushed passed my face, my foot steps slowed down and found a closes. As I was about to close the door __a yell with pure fury came from the room I was in moments ago "WHERE IS SHE", is what I heard and I was frightened. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SHORT I KNOW DOWN BELOW MIGHT EXPLAINS WHY**

**hey sorry** **if i haven't been updating** **my computer and i are being lazing......blah ok **

**plz review (=^.^=)**


End file.
